The present invention relates to seat suspension systems having an air bag or fluid spring suspension means for resiliently supporting the seat and including damping means for controlling the vertical movement of the seat.
Examples of the prior art devices of the type referred to and to which the present invention relates are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,974, issued Apr. 17, 1973 to Swenson et al. and U.S. Pat. Application, Ser. No. 550,418, filed Feb. 18, 1975 by Swenson et al.